


Artworks for 'South Coast' by moth2fic

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Digital Painting, Drawing, First Time, Illustrations, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover drawing and illustrations for 'South Coast' by moth2fic for Pros Big Bang 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artworks for 'South Coast' by moth2fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



> I appreciate that her story gave me a wonderful opportunity for participating Pros Big Bang 2014 as one of artist!

Cover drawing.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then, to Bodie's delight, he slid down the bannister, landing up against the heavy newel post with a giggle that was almost teenage in its high spirited enthusiasm.

"I don't think Aunt Maud would approve."

"Who's Aunt Maud?"

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He headed for the door again but Tony, although still restrained by Bodie, had his feet free and kicked out, 

tripping Ray, who stumbled and ended up measuring his not inconsiderable length on the carpet, his head perilously near the coal scuttle. 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hear you've had trouble."

Rosemary was leaning on the fence between their gardens, ready to gossip and unlikely to move.

Bodie wanted to tell her to mind her own business but couldn't bring himself to be rude to the neighbour who meant well and who probably thought she could give advice in this situation.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray's fingers crept to the waistband of the offending garment but Bodie pushed his hands aside.

"Don't. I like - unwrapping you. Like a birthday present."

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bodie took a second, not more because he couldn't afford more, to take in his lover's appearance.

His Ray. He could still hardly believe it.He had put the bedside lamp on and the soft glow showed Ray's finely muscled body to perfection;

shadows marked a sculpture honed by hours of training, and there were highlights, too, shoulders, hips, chin and cheekbones.

 


End file.
